


The Clan of the Moon

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Over the many adventures of the Riders of Dragon's Edge, one was never quite as curious as the one with the Morian Tribe.





	The Clan of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> HTTTD belongs to dreamworks

It was a normal day on Dragon's Edge and the sun was shining in the blue sky. Everyone was going about their own business. The twins were about causing destruction, as normal, with Barf and Belch. Fishlegs was meditating with !eating in his serenity garden. Snotlout and Hookfang were still asleep outside of their hut. In the woods, Astrid was training with her axe with Stormfly by her side. And finally, Hiccup and Toothless were high in the sky, flying above the eye of Dragon's Edge. 

Recently, it had been quiet with no Dragon Hunters or Dragon Flyers in sight. Some would remark on how quiet it had been but Hiccup couldn't find any information on the whereabouts of either... so he or the others hadn't gone to seek out trouble. 

Hiccup and Toothless flew over Dragon's Edge and headed north. After a while they landed on a nearby island to replenish. 

"You okay, bud?" 

Hiccup asked, scratching his dragon's chin. Toothless garbled with a soft growl. 

Hiccup looked around as Toothless drank from a small stream. The island didn't look familiar...Strange... 

"Where do you think we are, bud?" Hiccup wandered slightly but couldn't find any dragon's but he did see an entrance to a cavern. 

"I wonder what's down here..." He looked to Toothless, who nodded to go inside, which they did. 

Hiccup stepped in first and Toothless trailed behind cautiously.  

 

The cavern was dark and grim but as they ventured deeper, the cavern became lighter. Hiccup' s eyes widened at the sight of the many, many diamonds, gems and crystals that were littered beautifully everywhere in the cave. It was a glorious sight. Toothless ran into the cavern, almost knocking down Hiccup, and perched himself in the pile of black stones. They looked an awful lot like Night Fury scales but they were just gems. Hiccup laughed under his breath at the sight of his dragon but was more focused on the small case at the top of a podium at the top of the cavern.

Hiccup moved closer to it and gazed around the cavern and he noticed how it was basically built to be a temple and perhaps it once was but there were markings carved into the marble that he had never seen before. He highly doubted that Fishers would know either. He moved up a small staircase and stood in front of the chest. It was small and looked like one he would find on Berk. Hiccup studied the chest for a moment, it didn't look like there were any traps or that it was locked. Reluctantly, Hiccup opened the chest and there was something inside.

It looked very much like the Dragon Eye but there wasn't anywhere to put lenses in. There was no lock or place to put a Snow Wraith tooth... It was just a cylinder looking object. He would have to take it back to the Edge. Just as he was about to close the lid he saw a lenses inside. Gasping, Hiccup picked it up. He analysed it and remarked on how it looked like all the others that fitted in the Dragon Eye.

Hiccup walked back to Toothless and placed the object and lenses in his saddle back. Then Hiccup and Toothless left the cavern and flew back into the sky.

 

Back at Dragon's Edge, everyone was in the clubhouse and gathered around listening to Hiccup and his latest discovery.

"It was in a cavern?" asked Fishlegs.

Hiccup nodded, passing the object to Fishlegs. "It was just lying in a chest."

Fishlegs hummed and studied the object closely.

"What do you think it is Hiccup?" Astrid inquired.

Hiccup shrugged, "I'm not sure but one thing I do know is that it's not from around here."

Snotlout sighed and put his head in his hands, "Great, just great. Well, I swear to Odin if we make more enemies I will jump off a cliff!"

"Lets hope we make more enemies then." Astrid joked which Snotlout huffed in annoyance.

Hiccup picked out the lens from his saddle bag. "I found this too. I've got a feeling that this lens will lead us to whatever or wherever this," he gestured to the object, "leads us too."

"How do we get it too work though, H? It's got no thingies." Tuffnut waved his fingers about.

"It looks so pretty though..." Ruffnut remarked in a slightly hypnotic state.

"Pass me the lens Hiccup."

Hiccup passed it to Fishlegs and Fishlegs placed the lens inside of the Dragon Eye. Meatlug flamed first and ...nothing happened. Each of the dragons flamed and none of their fire worked apart from the purple flame of Toothless. Everyone watched with awe as the lens showcased a map to an island; an island that had not been discovered yet.

"Fishlegs, can you make any of this out?" Astrid asked.

Fishlegs excitedly raced to the wall the projection was on. He was incoherently mumbling with deep fascination whereas everyone else looked confused. 

"Yes. That's nice. Oh! That's awesome."

Hiccup stepped forward and laid a hand on Fishlegs' shoulder. "What've you found, Fishlegs?"

Fishlegs turned to Hiccup, "Well, these markings are indeed ...strange but if you look closely it says on the outside of the map that I think that objects is called the Evergyro."

Snotlout folded his arms, "Yeah but isn't that just a myth?"

Every began discussing the object and the map but Hiccup tuned them out and felt himself becoming drawn into the map. It was clear that the lens had projected a map but Hiccup couldn't figure out where. Then he saw an island form in the centre of the projection. He watched it twist and turn like a kaleidoscope.... beautiful...   
The island that was formed wasn't one that he could recognise... but maybe there was someone one Berk that would be able to figure it out.

"I hope you are all ready for a flight..." Everyone turned towards him, "because we're flying to Berk."         

 


End file.
